


I am Man

by LOTW



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTW/pseuds/LOTW
Summary: A blackout poem I wrote over the summer.





	

This is Man  
Watch me as the wolf shakes  
The Lady  
With her death comes the sadness from commentators who spent their careers ripping her to pieces

All I have to do is keep my mouth shut  
"Just tell them the original story."  
Battle no one

Once again I remind myself that  
I am Man

My words I want to write  
People need to know  
Don't hold back


End file.
